A conventional cottonbud or swab case as shown in FIG. 2 generally has a cylindrical container 10 closed with a lid 11, which may often be taken off with excessive force by a user so as to force some of the cottonbuds stored therein to drop out of the container 10. In addition, extra cottonbuds may carelessly and easily be pulled out together with the one chosen to be picked up, and worse, the cotton balls at both ends of the sticks may be contaminated when being picked up. Due to the spreading-out of the upper ends of the cottonbuds, as shown in FIG. 1, the cottonbuds need to be pushed to stand upright before the lid 11 may be placed on the container 10, which makes the cottonbud case quite inconvenient to handle when the lid 11 is taken off to pick up a cottonbud.